Savior of the world?
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Hiya, my name's Autumn. I'm walking along, minding my own buisness at school, when I walk into a boy. The boy has bright emerald green eyes and dark brown hair. He seems really familiar... Where have I seen him before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya all! I'm back with more ideas than ever before! Here, I have **_**yet**_** another 07 Ghost story. I don't know where the idea for this came from, but I'm sure glad that I got the idea for this. It's based on real - life. As in, my real life. So, if things seem a bit weird at times, please bear with me. Enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own 07 ghost 'cause if I did I would have made sure that there was more episodes.**

**07 ghost: Savoir of the world?**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm letting out shrill rings. "Ugh…" I mutter as I reach over and clumsily try to turn it off.

Letting out a big yawn, I stretch and get out of bed. I then go through my usual routine of getting ready for school.

I brush my chestnut brown curly hair until it was tangle and knot free. I pull out my straighteners and attempt to get it as straight as I can.

After I have finished I leave my side fringe down and put the rest of my hair up into my usual style; a low, side ponytail.

Next, I pull out my eyeliner and mascara and begin to get to work on my hazel eyes. Once I was satisfied, I began to get dressed into my school uniform. It consisted of; my black boots, black trousers, a plain white shirt, a strange tie and just to top it all of, a very stupid blazer. _It's the middle of summer and yet we're still expected to wear it?_

I let out a long and tired sigh; _why did I have to go to school today?_

Once I was completely ready I sling my bag over my shoulders and walk out of the front door. Putting my earphones in, I try to find something decent to listen to as I make my way to school.

Once I arrive I reach into my bag to find my timetable. _Yes I know, I should know my lessons by now. _

"Hey Autumn!" I spin around just in time for Natasha, (better known as Tash) to throw her arms around me in a giant bear hug.

"Hey Tash. How was your weekend?" I ask the chubby short haired brunette.

"It was good, but enough about that. Have you heard about the new kid?"

"Huh?" I say completely confused. _I hadn't heard anything about a new kid…_

"Yeah apparently there's a new kid who's starting here today. I haven't met him yet, but I've been told he's really cute."

_Well that was Tash for you. Trust her to already have the low-down on any new kid before lesson even starts._

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Well he transferred over here from some far off country so his name's a little weird. He's called Teito."

_Teito? Why does his name seem so familiar? _"Teito?" I prompt wanting to know his last name.

"No one knows. It's just 'Teito'. No one seems to know his last name."

"Oh-" I was about to say more but the bell for lesson rudely cut me off.

"See you later!" Tash calls out behind her as she runs to catch up with some of her other friends. No doubt to tell them all about the new kid.

I sigh; really looking forward to having I.C.T so early on a Monday morning. My mind switches to thinking mode as I climb up the stairs. I am so focused on my thoughts that I don't even realise that I'm about to walk into someone until it's too late.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I mutter as I catch my balance. I look up to see that my apology has been ignored; he has already gone. _Hmm… I haven't seen him around before. It must be the new kid…_

Pushing my thoughts from my mind, I make my way into class and take my seat. I tried to focus on what my teacher was saying, but it's so hard to concentrate first thing on a Monday morning.

The second the bell went, I slung my bag back over my shoulders and made my way to the other side of the school for my next lesson; physical education. In other words a lesson I can't be asked to participate in. I'm way too tired.

I let out yet another long sigh; knowing that I don't have a choice.

Fifty minutes or so later I was sat in registration. "Mornin'!" One of my best friends, Catline, greeted me in her usual manner as she takes her seat next to me.

"Morning Catline." I say. "Have you heard about the new kid?"

"Yeah I have. He was in my second lesson this morning. I didn't see much of him though. Someone said something to him and he just got up and walked out." She said as she pulled out her doodle book.

"Hmm… So the new kid's a rebel then."

"Yep. Seems like it."

After registration had ended I made my way outside closely followed by Catline and Jessie. "Are you guys coming over to the canteen with me?" I asked them.

"Sorry, but I'm on the other side next." Came Cate's reply.

Jessie shook her head. "I can't I have detention for not doing my English homework. Sorry."

"Alright see you at lunch then." I say as I turn around.

"Okay, see you then!" Cate called after me.

I walked around the corner to see the new boy, Teito, sat at one of the benches with his timetable in front of him. I walked over to him.

"Hi." I say calmly. The boy didn't seem to pay any attention. He was to focused on his timetable. It was hard to read his face since it was half covered in shadow. "Do you need some help? If you don't know where to go I can point you in the right direction." I say trying to be helpful.

The boy, at this point, looked up and I nearly tripped over backwards. He met my eyes with his own bright emerald green eyes and I was completely taken aback by his familiarity.

_Why do I recognise those eyes? Where have I seen them before? Teito… He's Teito Klein! _I realise with sudden shock that the boy in front of me is indeed Teito Klein from one of my favourite anime's - 07 ghost.

Teito sighs and closes his eyes, bringing me sharply from my thoughts. "I'll find it myself." He mutters before walking away.

Once he had left I was finally able to recover. There is no mistaking it. That was, without a doubt, Teito Klein. I watch him leave with many questions rolling around in my head. Like: _Why is he here? How did he get here?_

I shake my head realising that I have bigger things to worry about - for now anyway. I'll get him to talk somehow.

I sit through my next two lessons, Science and French, trying my hardest to concentrate on what was being said.

When the bell went, signalling the end to my terror for now, I let out a huge mental sigh of relief. Four lessons down, two to go.

I walk around the corner, once again my mind is miles away, once again I walk into someone. "Sorry," I mumble as I am knocked backwards straight into a wall.

I look up just in time to see a flash of green as Teito looks away from me and storms off through the doors.

I watch him; a thoughtful expression across my face. _What is up with him? Why is he acting exactly like he did before he met Mikage?_

"Hey Autumn!" Susan made me jump out of my skin as she came running up behind me. "What was you staring at?" She asks as she tries to follow my line of sight.

"Nothing much. Just mainly spacing out." I lie, glad that Teito is out of sight.

"Come on! We best get a move on Drama rehearsals have already started." I spin around and take in one of my best friend's outfit.

Her long blonde hair is halfway down her back. She is wearing the normal uniform, apart from the fact that she has exchanged trousers for a skirt, tights and dolly shoes.

"You're wearing a skirt." I say, "it looks good on you."

"Thanks. I don't know how you do it. It's the middle of summer and you're still wearing trousers and boots."

I shrug. "Hmm… Maybe I'll get a skirt…" I say wondering what it would look like.

"You should," she reaches over and tugs at my tied up hair, "you should wear this down too."

"And maybe we should get to Drama." I pull her along to Drama, eager to avoid getting told off. And eager to have the attention focused on something other than me.

"Has anyone here seen the new kid yet?" Susan asks as we wait for the others to arrive.

"Yeah I have, but he doesn't talk much." Megan adds from where she sits, behind me.

"I saw him earlier and asked if he needed any help, but he barely spoke." I add in once I'd finished my sandwich.

"Whoa… Hang fire a second, he 'barely' spoke? Does that mean that the new kid actually spoke to you?" Catline came in and took her usual seat on the other side of me.

"Well yeah… But he only said: 'I'll find it myself.'" I answer not really seeing what the big deal was. I still fail to see it, even after everyone's jaws fall open.

"What?" I ask with a confused expression.

"He actually spoke? He's actually capable of forming words? No one's heard him talk since he arrived. Even the teacher's can't get anything out of him." Susan finishes, seemingly completely in shock.

I then spent the next two lessons, (double Art) replaying the scene where he spoke. Trying to figure out what I did that was so different from everyone else. All I did was offer to show him around like I have done with a couple of the new kids that I come across.

_Come on, surely I haven't been the only one to offer him help. Or, am I? _I was still pondering this question as I arrived back home. I say "hi" to my family and make my way upstairs.

_Hmm… Why is Teito being so anti-social? The only time I remember him being like that was when he was in the imperial army… Everyone was being mean to him because he used to be a sklave, so he acted withdrawn to try and protect himself. But then, Mikage came along and showed him kindness._

_Eventually, Teito opened up to him and they became friends… So I guess if I'm going to get through to him I'm going to need to be patient yet persistent and kind but stubborn. Then maybe I can find out why he's here… _

The next morning I once again woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and began to get ready for school.

Once finished I sighed and began to make my way to school. I arrive in school and head straight to my first lesson; Maths. Only to get a huge shock when I walked in.

I was expecting to see Liam sat in the seat next to mine, but I had a huge shock when I discovered that he was no longer there. He had been replaced by Teito Klein. I take a deep breath before taking my usual seat. As I expected, he didn't respond. _Patience Autumn. _I repeated to myself.

"Hi." I say as I sit down. "I'm Autumn." I introduce myself calmly. Teito's pen paused on the paper as he seemed to consider something. After a long pause the pen continued moving again and what I said remained ignored.

I was about to let out a sigh, but I then remembered that I had to be patient with him. So instead I let the sigh out mentally. _Be patient, yet persistent. _I sat through the rest of my lesson without speaking to Teito and without him speaking to me.

All throughout the lesson I could constantly hear people taunting him and making fun of him. They said all kinds of things. It ranged from being about his eye colour, to being about his family and location and back again.

If only they knew what he was really capable off; they wouldn't be laughing then. Suddenly, a crunching sound caught my attention and I turned to my right in time to see Teito dusting off his hands after disintegrating his pen in his hand.

He stood up abruptly; sending his chair flying backwards in the process. He gathered together his stuff and walked straight out. Everyone stared after him in shock.

"Autumn, would you mind going after him? I just want to make sure that he's okay." My teachers voice reached me easily in the empty silence of the classroom and I nodded and got to my feet.

"Okay." I say before leaving and going after Teito. I saw him up ahead and went after him. _Wow… He sure can walk fast for someone so small. _I thought as I picked up my pace.

By now we were outside and he was almost out of sight, so I did the only thing that I could think of. "Teito!" I call after him. "Teito Klein rightful heir to the fallen Raggs Kingdom I am asking you to stop." Now _that_ got his attention quickly.

Teito paused frozen to the spot with one foot held up in mid-step. I walk towards him and he swivelled around on one foot to face me. "How do you know my name? I haven't told anyone my last name."

_I knew that this was what he was going to ask, but I had done it on a spur of the moment so I had no idea how to respond._ "Well… Let's just say that I've watched too much anime." I respond knowing the second it's out, it sounds stupid.

Teito raised an eyebrow. "Anime?"

"Yep. And read too much Manga." I reply knowing I sound stupid. "Trust me. I've watched _way _too much anime, but just answer me this; why are you here?" I ask straight out.

"How about you answer me this; who the hell are you? And why do you know my name?"

_Hmm… How am I going to get myself out of this? Aha! Got it! _"Okay answer to question one: my name is Autumn. Answer to question two: I'll show you." I say. _God, I hope this works. _

Teito's expression is completely confused and I turn and beckon for him to follow. Reluctantly, he follows as I lead him to the computer room.

I sit down and log on as Teito stands awkwardly behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Give me a minute and all will be revealed." I say as I bring up Google. _Please don't let the page be blocked._

I scream a mental yes as I load up one of my favourite sites for watching anime. After a minute of searching I find what I have been looking for. I pull up the page and point at it. "There. That's how I know your name." On the computer I had managed to find 07 ghost and there was a picture of Teito and Ayanami with a brief summary.

"Look here." I scroll down and show him the list of episodes. "Each one of these are an episode of 07 ghost and I've seen them all." I move over and he sits down next to me and reads the summary.

"So you know everything about me?" He asks as he takes it all in.

"Well… No not everything. But I do know about; Mikage, Ayanami, Frau, the seven ghosts, the eye of Mikail, the Raggs Kingdom and of course, about how you're a prince."

**A/N Well there you go that's the first chapter finished. ^^ I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me what you think because, as always I love getting feedback. I have the next chapter ready to type up, but it could take a while. But trust me, I think it will be worth the wait.**

**-JazzieLouise**


	2. The Eye of Destiny?

**A/N Hiya all! I'm back with the second chapter and things are about to get very interesting. Why? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost, but I do own my crazy imagination that allowed me to come up with this strange plot. ^^**

I felt a twinge of guilt as I watched Teito's eyes cloud over. I felt guilty because I knew exactly what its cause was.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it." I say genuinely sorry for talking about his dead best friend.

"It's not your fault. You know about his re-incarnation right?" He says as his eyes clear up again.

"Yeah I know about him. I thought that it was really sweet when Frau came bursting into your room with that little pink dragon. It was a really cute moment one of my favourites."

Teito blushed for a brief second before regaining his composure. I looked at him for a second; slightly confused.

"So… After you've asked me all of those questions can I ask you some?" I ask thinking it's fair enough after all of the questions he asked me.

Teito gave a brief awkward nod and I prepared myself to bombard him with questions. "Okay question one: Why are you here?"

"I was sent here by the bishops of the church to complete a mission."

_Mission? _"What mission?" I ask wondering what could possibly bring him here.

"I was sent here to retrieve the eye of Destiny and its host." He says calmly.

"Eye of Destiny? You mean there's a third eye?"

"Yes. You know about the eyes?"

"Yeah, I know about the Eye of Mikail and the Eye of Rapheal, but I didn't know that there was a third eye." I say completely confused. _If I knew about a third eye, then surely I would remember…_

"Yeah there's a third eye. It used to keep balance between the other Eyes, but after the Raggs war it disappeared. No one in my world knows where it went, so it's possible it could be in this world. So Frau and the other bishops at the church sent me here."

"Okay, okay. I get that bit." I say as I try to sort through this new information. "Where do you think this Eye is then?" I ask wondering if the host could be someone I know.

"Well… According to Frau it's very likely that it's someone in this school. And that's why I transferred to this school."

"Who is it?" I ask; getting excited now.

"Well… Actually, I think I may be looking at her." He looks me directly in the eyes.

"What me? The host of the Eye of Destiny? Please don't make me laugh." I say thinking that it's impossible for me to be the host of the legendary and sacred Eye.

"No seriously. It's definitely you." He says as he looks me up and down before giving a small nod of his head.

"What? Seriously, what are you on about?" My voice rises in pitch as I start to freak out.

"Trust me on this. I know that it's you. And I can prove it. Are you right-handed?" He asks as he moves closer to me.

"No, I'm completely left-handed." I say as I watch him curiously; awaiting his next move.

"Right then." I can't help to suppress a shudder when he carefully picks up my left hand and examines it.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Ssh." He says back as he lifts my hand up higher. He closes his bright emerald eyes and my hand immediately feels very hot and fuzzy. "Close your eyes. Concentrate."

I do as I am instructed and my hand feels like someone has tipped boiling water over it. "Ow! That hurts!" I cry out.

"Bear with it for just a little longer." I nod my head and bite down on my tongue to avoid crying out in pain.

"There. You can open up your eyes now." I open up my eyes to see something so shocking that it nearly gives me a heart attack.

There, in the middle of my left hand was a slit with a purple sphere shining through it. "What the?" I ask as I stare at the strange thing embedded in my hand.

"As I thought, you are indeed the host of the Eye of Destiny. This come with both good news and bad news." Teito said seriously as he continued to hold onto my hand.

"What's the bad new?" I say as I continue to stare at the Eye in awe.

"Well… Since you're the host of the Eye of Destiny it pretty much means that you were adopted." He says; his tone extremely grave.

"What? You're trying to tell me that my parents aren't my real parents?"

"Unfortunately, yes. During the Raggs war the kingdom of Destiny fell as well and both the King and Queen were assassinated. I don't have a clue how you got to this world, but this word isn't where you were born."

I pull my hand away suddenly; the shock only just sinking in.

"But… That can't be…" I utter out as I watch the Eye slowly disappear.

"Well… It's not all bad."

"What could possibly make this any better?" I scream out. My sadness converting itself into anger and rage.

Teito just looked at me; completely unfazed. "Well… This probably won't be much consolation, but this means that you're a Princess. And the Eye of Destiny is perhaps the most powerful Eye out of all three."

"What am I going to say to my parents? I can't believe it… I'm an orphan…" I mutter out in disbelief, completely ignoring Teito's consolation.

"Don't say anything to them. It's better that way. If you tell them that you know, it can only make things worse. You need to keep the Eye of Destiny a secret. If anyone else finds out about this it could spell absolute chaos. Besides, you're not the only one who was left an orphan during the war. We both share the same pain."

I met Teito's eyes then. And I saw the hurt, loneliness, understanding and sympathy that was buried within their emerald depths. I looked away. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so selfish. I'm not the only one suffering here."

"Don't apologise. Your reaction to all of this is only natural."

"Anyway…" I said trying to change the subject as swiftly as possible. "Why did you come here?"

Teito got straight to the point. " Well… I was told that my mission was to find the Eye of Destiny and its host and to bring them back to my world. To save it."

"Save the world? How can I be expected to do that?"

"You'll need a lot of training, but you're the only living survivor of the Kingdom of Destiny. Only you can be the savoir of the world."

"What about you? You're the Prince of the Raggs Kingdom, are you sure that it's not you?"

"No. It's not me. The Eye of Destiny is the strongest of all three, so you're actually stronger than me."

"Oh," was all I was able to say.

"After school today, are you busy?" Teito asked casually.

"Umm… No, not really." I responded, not being able to recall any previous plans.

"How would you like to start your training?"

"Training of what?" I questioned not quite understanding what was going on.

"Well you need to learn how to control your Zaiphon and you need to learn how to summon the Eye of Destiny."

"Oh, I can use Zaiphon?" I asked; becoming interested in this now.

"Yep. Meet me at the front of school at 3:40pm."

"Why 3:40pm? School finishes at 3:20pm."

"Yeah I know, but if we wait till then there will be no one around."

"That's true. Then I can train with no one suspecting anything." I said realising how good an idea that was.

"Yeah. I'll see you then I guess." He said as he got up.

"Huh? Where are you going? We still have Maths."

"I know, but I don't want to go back now, not after what everyone has been saying about me."

"Okay fair enough. I understand." Truly, I did. "I'll see you at 3:40pm."

He nodded before heading off.

I spent the rest of the school day feeling upset yet happy and ecstatic yet nervous.

At 3:40pm I made my way to the front of the school and waited patiently for Teito. After a few minutes a pair of emerald eyes appeared in front of me.

"You all set?" He asked.

"Yeah… I think so." I say not sounding too sure.

"Let's go. I found the perfect place to start your training." He said as he began to walk off. I caught up with him and kept pace with him easily.

"Where are we going then?"

"To that old abandoned building site. It's perfect."

"Oh, the one where they were planning on building some houses, but they were forced to abandon it due to a lack of funding." I thought aloud, remembering the old building site.

"Yep. That's the place. It's perfect."

"Why is it so perfect?" I ask not quite getting what was so special about an old abandoned, giant sandpit.

"Because it's been abandoned for nearly five years. If it gets ruined, no one will care."

"Good point."

A while later we arrive. "Hold on a minute, I should probably call home and say that I'll be late home."

"Alright, but don't tell them where you are or who you're with." Teito said his tone gravely serious.

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid." I say as I pull out my phone. After a few rings my mum answers the phone.

"Hi mum. I was just calling to say that I'll be late home today. I have some shopping that I need to do in town and after that I need to go to the library." After she had said that it was okay I said my byes and hung up.

"Nice one." Teito replied after I put my phone away.

I simply shrugged. "Can we start the training now?"

"S-Sure." Teito lifted up his hand. "Copy me."

I did as I was instructed.

"Zaiphon is powered by your heart and it's a true representative of the true words of your heart. Your true feelings."

"Words of the heart?" I question.

"Trust me. It'll make sense soon. Now close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate on your heart. Feel its power. Summon it, embrace it. Bring the power to your hands; to the tips of you fingers. Unleash it."

I did as I was told and my hands grew very hot and then -

"Whoa! Watch out!" Teito's worried voice causes me to open my eyes. What I see shocks me.

The sand is whipping around me in a mini tornado. Swirling around my left hand is a huge purple ring of strange characters. _Wow._ Is all I can think.

The next thing I notice is Teito's spectacular jump into the air as the purple ring extends.

Teito soars high; straight over the top of my head and shouts: "Unleash it! Throw it at the ground, quickly!"

I do as he says as I can feel it going out of control.

"Whoa. That was too close." Teito says as he falls down to land safely on the ground. "That has got to be the strongest Zaiphon I have ever seen. And that's without using the power of the Eye of Destiny…" Teito trails off as he looks at the mark I left on the floor. "Who do you miss?"

"Huh?" His question completely throws me off.

"One's Zaiphon is an interpretation of their heart. Your Zaiphon says: I miss you, please show me that you still care."

"Oh." I say reading it for the first time. "So it does."

"Wait. You can read that?" He asks seemingly baffled.

"Somehow, I think I can…"

"Tell me what this says." Teito says as he casts a Zaiphon of his own.

"Hmm…" I tilt my head to one side. "I'm sorry Mikage. I'm sorry I couldn't save you when you needed me most. I broke our promise."

Teito's cheeks flared up a bright pink with his embarrassment. "I should have controlled what I wrote. That was a bit too personal. I shouldn't have let myself write that." Teito's hand went to the back of his head in his nervousness.

"It's okay. What I wrote was a little personal as well. And besides, I already know a lot about you."

"I should have known that naturally you'd be able to read Zaiphon. Anyway it's time for the next stage of your training."

"What's next then?" I ask, unable to hide my curiosity.

"Princess of Destiny, I challenge you to a duel." Teito's eyes shine with determination as he prepares himself.

"A duel? The next stage is to fight you?"

"Yep."

"Fine by me. Prince of Raggs, I gracefully accept your challenge." I say wanting to find out if I really am stronger than him.

Teito starts the duel by jumping high into the air and attacking.

I move swiftly out of his way and attempt to launch an attack of my own. I miss and it soars straight above his head. He attacks again and I use my Zaiphon as a shield, just like I saw him do in the anime.

"Hmm… Impressive." He says as he lands on his hands before spinning his feet around; shattering my Zaiphon.

I recover quickly and fire my Zaiphon at his hands. This time, I don't miss. My Zaiphon goes out of control and sends him flying across the ground. Before he can recover, I launch another at him. It surrounds his neck immobilizing him instantly.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Alright you win. Drop the Zaiphon."

My hand falters and the Zaiphon flares; going wildly out of control.

"Autumn! Relax, don't move you hand!"

I freeze my body and take deep breaths though my mouth.

"Good. Now wave your hand through the air; to dispel the Zaiphon."

I do as I am told and the Zaiphon shatters instantly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So the legends are true then. You are stronger than me. And that was only your first try. I'm embarrassed." Teito says as he gets up and walks over to me.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness sweeps over me and I lose my balance. Luckily, Teito catches me just in time before I crash to the floor.

"Whoa… Steady. You may be strong, but you still have a lot of training to do before you'll be able to successfully master your Zaiphon."

"Ow… My head hurts…"

"You'll feel better soon." Teito helps me stand and supports most of my weight for me.

"Thanks…" I manage to mutter out.

"No problem. After all, we need the saviour of the world in one piece."

"About this 'saviour of the world' thing. What exactly do I have to do?" I ask as the dizzy feeling leaves as quickly as it started.

"You know about Ayanami right?" I nod my head and he continues. "Well… Ayanami is planning to take over as many people's souls as he possibly can and then he wants to take over the world. He also wants all three of the Eyes and he plans to use them to help him take over the world."

"Whoa… I see what you mean."

"Ayanami must be stopped at all costs." Teito said seriously.

"And I'm supposed to be the one to stop him?" I ask nervously.

"Yep."

"And how am I supposed to get there?" I ask seeing plenty of flaws in his plan.

"Well there is a way, but first you need more training. And it also means telling your parents."

"I'm not looking forward to that." I say feeling extremely nervous.

"Unfortunately, it has to be done." Teito says; his tone sympathetic.

"Yeah, but I'm still not looking forward to it." I say still feeling extremely nervous.

**A/N Well there you go. Chapter 2 is finished. I'm already working on the next chapter so expect that within the next week. Hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the more happier I become, the more happier I become the faster I type. Well… You get the hint. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The deep cold?

**A/N Well it's time for the 3****rd**** chapter! Thanks for waiting! ^^**

**By the way thanks for all the brilliant reviews! I shall answer some questions you guys have now. **

_**TheParadoxicalOtaku: **_Thanks! And maybe… You'll just have to wait and see.

_**Kira: **_You'll be happy then. Ayanami will appear soon__I won't be able to do any AyanamixOC in this story… But maybe I can do some in another story? ^^

_**Bookwormgirl99: **_Sorry about the length if it's a bit much to read in one go. It's just that I have so many ideas for this story. I probably won't be able to do much about that… Sorry. But thanks for saying that you enjoyed it. I can teach you how to post stories if you want?

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing! Honestly, thank you so much! Anyway… Moving on! ^^**

"I'm still not looking forward to it."

"I'm sure they'll understand; after all, it is to save the world." Teito says.

"When do we have to leave?" I ask as we make our way out of the abandoned building site.

"Well… As soon as possible really, but we can't leave until your ready."

"When should I tell them?" I ask, still not looking forward to it.

"Well Ayanami needs to be stopped as soon as possible, but you need to tell them when the time is right."

"How about today?"

"What?" Teito stops in his tracks.

I spin on my heel and turn to face him. My eyes shine with determination. "Ayanami needs to be stopped. I can't let him go through with his plan it could spell complete chaos. I can't just stay here and let that happen, Teito. If I tell them sooner rather than later then training will be a lot easier."

Teito nods. "I understand."

"Will you come with me?" I ask; my nervousness coming back as I think about the upcoming task.

"Of course I will. Can I get your phone number?"

"Huh?" I ask completely thrown back.

"I bought a phone when I came here. If we get each other's numbers it will be easier to stay in touch."

"O-Okay then." I give him my number and he gives me his. _Wow… This is weird. My favourite anime character has just given me his phone number. Strange. _

"Shall we go then?" He asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sure. On to my house!"

_Ten minutes later…._

"I'm home!" I call out as I walk in. I motion to Teito and he follows me in.

My mum comes out of the kitchen; drying a plate.

"Mum, this is Teito. Teito Klein."

My mum gasps and drops the plate which shatters like glass; going everywhere.

My Dad, after hearing the noise, comes running down the stairs. His eyes lock with Teito's and a long silence falls upon everyone.

"Mum, Dad, this is Teito Klein Prince of the fallen Raggs Kingdom." I say into the silence. No one responds for a long time.

"I take it you know then." My Dad says after a long silence.

I nod. I look backwards to Teito and he nods. "I'll show you." I closed my eyes and focused. Wind came from nowhere and whipped my hair into a frenzy. My left hand grew very warm and I held it up. A purple light lit up the room and my Mum and Dad let out a shocked gasp. I opened my eyes to see the Eye of Destiny shining brightly.

"Teito told me everything. His world, my home-world, is in great danger. They need me."

"I knew this day would come eventually. I'm not your real Mother."

"I know. No matter what though you are still my parents. Nothing will change that. This only means that I need to follow my destiny."

Teito nodded. "A lot of training needs to be done, but your daughter is destined to be the savoir of the world."

My Mum and Dad nodded at the same time, accepting it.

"You won't be going back to school for a while then."

"Huh?" I say to my Mum.

"You need to do some training, don't you? And who knows? You may not come back." My Mum says; the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You weren't born here. You'll feel a lot better in your world." My Dad says.

"W-Why are you saying this?" My voice breaks and I can't hold back the tears any longer.

"It's okay. We have been preparing ourselves for this day for years." My Mum says; she's smiling but I can see straight through it.

"Mum, Dad…" I trail off.

"Hey, there's no need to be upset. It's not time for you to leave yet, is it?" My Mum tries to consol me.

"B-But…"

"Save the tears for later. Your not leaving just yet." My Mum pushes me back towards the door. "Go and get more training done."

I nod and head for the door.

"Go easy with her, Teito Klein." My Mum says.

Teito nods and we head back out.

"What do you want to do now then?" Teito asks as we walk away from the house.

"Can you help me to control my Zaiphon?" I ask - thinking that that is the most important area to focus on.

"Yeah sure, if you feel okay."

"I'm fine now. I just need to learn how to control the Zaiphon."

Teito nodded. "Shall we go back to the abandoned site?"

I nodded in reply.

"Come at me for real, Autumn!" Teito called out as he flew up above my head.

"Will I be able to jump like that?" I ask as I knock him out of the air with my Zaiphon.

He catches his balance just in time as he hits the ground.

"To be honest I really don't know. I was sold as a battle Sklave at a very young age. It was either train or die. When I joined the military they focused on training the body to handle this kind of thing in combat."

"Hmm… I guess I'll just have to keep training."

"Well who knows? Maybe you'll be able to use the Eyes of Destiny. No one actually knows what it's capable of." He comes at me again and I spin on my hands to shatter his Zaiphon.

"Could you show me how to summon the Eye and how to use it?"

"Well, we'll have to awaken it first." Teito explains as he continues to dodge my attacks.

"Awaken? How do we do that?"

"Well… I only know of one way. Your life has to be in danger."

"In danger?" I question not liking the sound of that.

"Sorry about this." With that he tackles me to the ground and uses his strength to hold me there.

My eyes shut and I can feel a great power taking control of me. I am completely helpless to stop it.

_3__rd__ person point of view._

Autumn's eyes snap open. Only, they are no longer her eyes. They are bright purple. The Eye of Destiny has taken over.

"What you have done to my Mistress is inexcusable." With that Autumn, or rather the Eye of Destiny, threw Teito off with extreme ease. He went flying across the ground before he finally came to a stop.

"I will not kill you, but it is only because my Mistress does not want me to. Think yourself lucky.

_Hmm… The Eye of Destiny is very strong. _Teito thought as he studied Autumn carefully.

Autumn's eyes slowly flickered, before closing completely. Her body swayed from side to side before she fell over.

Teito skidded across the ground and caught Autumn just in the nick of time.

_1__st__ person point of view._

My eyes flickered slowly before finally opening. "W-What just happened?" I ask as my eyes meet Teito's relived face.

"The Eye of Destiny took over and attacked me."

I try sitting up but I move a little too fast.

"Whoa!" Teito calls out as he steadies me.

"I attacked you?"

"Yeah… But luckily the Eye of Destiny didn't kill me because you didn't want it to."

"Huh?" I say getting slightly confused.

"The Eyes don't completely ignore the wishes of their host when they take over. You didn't want me to be killed so the Eye of Destiny listened to you."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say in reply.

"The Eye of Destiny follows your heart. It'll attack people who you see as evil and it'll leave the people who you see as good alone."

"Wow…" _I didn't know that…_

"There is a lot that isn't known about the Eyes."

"Yeah… The did disappear for a while so not many people know of their existence." I say thinking back to what I learned in the anime.

"Yeah that's right."

"So there's lots to be learned about them, right?"

"Yeah."

"Unfortunately though, a lot of the wrong people know about them." I say thinking about a certain person in particular.

"Ayanami." Teito said with a growl. "I think he knows about the Eyes of Destiny now. I didn't know about it until Frau found that really old book…" Teito trailed off; lost in thought.

"Old book?" I mutter out loud.

"Yeah. There was a small library in the abandoned part of the church that no one knew about. There was a book about the Eye of Destiny in there."

"Wow! How did Ayanami find out then?"

"The door to the library wasn't locked properly and someone got there after us. When we went back the book was gone. It's almost certain that it was Ayanami or one of his henchmen." Teito said gravely.

"I see. So that's how he came up with his plan."

"Unfortunately, yes. It was me who left it unlocked, actually." Teito said; his face bright red.

"Clumsy Teito. There's nothing that can be done about it now though, so there's no use in beating yourself up over it." I say trying to console him.

He nodded. "That's true."

I glance up at the sky then and for the first time I notice how dark it is. "Wow… It's dark…" I mutter as I watch the grey clouds fly across the night sky.

"You're right. I didn't realise the time. You should probably be getting back now, right?"

"Yeah… Probably…"

"I'm sorry for keeping you so late. He apologised sincerely. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay thanks." I replied thankfully.

"Are you going to go to school tomorrow?" Teito asked as he walked by my side.

"Yeah. I know my Mum said that I'd probably not be going back, but I want to see my friends. If I'm leaving soon then I want to spend some time with them."

"Okay I understand. I'll be in as well."

"Okay see you tomorrow then. Thanks again for walking me back." I say as I arrive home.

"No problem." He answers as he walks away.

_Hmm… I wonder where he's staying whilst he's in this world… _

_The following morning…._

I let out a loud sigh as I turn my alarm clock off. I get ready and make my way to school.

I arrive at school and make my way to my first lesson. I am just walking along, minding my own business, when a hand grips my arm and squeezes hard. I immediately feel myself lose control. My eyes flash purple and the Eye of Destiny is about to take over.

Next thing I know there's an even stronger hand pulling on my other arm. I turn around to see Teito dragging me along. "Teito? What just happened then?"

"The Eye of Destiny was about to take over. I pulled you away because you would have killed that girl."

"K-Killed?" I mutter in disbelief.

"Yeah." Teito replied calmly.

"Where are we going?"

"To Maths."

"Oh. Okay, but can you stop dragging me now please? I'm more than capable of walking."

"Oh sorry." Teito said as he let go of my arm.

"No harm done."

The rest of the day passed by extremely quickly and I soon found myself getting ready for school the following day.

"Hey Autumn!" Tash called out to me as I walked up to school.

"Hey Tash. How are you-" I began but she cut me off.

"Is it true?" She mutters in my ear.

"Huh?" I reply.

"Is it true that you're going out with the new kid?"

"What? Is that seriously how you see me Tash? Do I look like the kind of girl who just jumps on the first guy she meets?" I mutter stunned that she would believe something like that.

"N-No you don't look like that. It's just that I've been told that you've been walking around with him."

"Yeah I have. I've been showing him around. Like I did with Jessie."

"Oh. Sorry." Tash apologised sincerely.

"Not all rumours are true." I say as I walk off.

"Hey Autumn." I look up to meet a familiar pair of emerald eyes. "Are you okay? You look kind of rough."

"I'm fine. Just had a rough start to the day."

"Oh, will you be alright?" He asks seemingly concerned.

"I'll be fine. I just need to wake up a bit more."

Teito nods. "You up for more training tonight?"

I nod. "I was about to ask you that same question."

_Later on that same day after school…_

"Hey Autumn!" I look down the road to see a figure running towards me.

"Corrine?" I question.

"Autumn I missed you so much!" Corrine calls out as she throws her arms around my neck.

"Corrine… Why are you so cold?"

**A/N Well there you go! Chapter 3 is finally finished! Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review, you guys know how much I love getting reviews. Well till next time! **

***Also I may not be able to publish the next chapter for a little while as I have exams next week. (Being in Year 11 can be so annoying.) But please be patient. I will get it to you. ^^ Well, that's all for now.**

**-JazzieLouise**


	4. The goodbye?

**A/N Well all my exams are over (for now anyway) so here's the next chapter as promised. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost if I did there would be a second, third fourth and so on, series. ^^**

I held one of my best friends out at arms length as to get a better look at her. I saw Teito stiffen out of the corner of my eyes. I looked from him to Corrine and back again.

"Something's not right here…" I backed away from Corrine. Teito watched me carefully; his guard was up.

"What's wrong, Autumn?" Corrine asked. Only, she didn't sound like Corrine. Something wasn't quite right.

"You're not Corrine…" I trailed off as I backed away even further.

"I travelled so far to see you! How can you say that?" Corrine whined.

"You're not Corrine…" I repeated again.

"Fine. There's no use in hiding it any longer." Corrine's back arched and a single bony wing shot out of the left side of her back. Teito immediately took up a defensive stance.

"Oh God." I mutter. Images fly through my mind and I think back to the time when Mikage was overtaken by Ayanami. Mikage only had one wing…

"Oh God… Is that you Ayanami?"

_No, it can't be… Please no… _

"You are as sharp-witted as ever, Autumn." Corrine said; only the voice didn't sound right.

"This isn't happening…" I mutter as I hold my hands to the side of my head.

"Believe me. This is one hundred percent real." Corrine taunts.

"What do you want?" I scream out.

"You, of course. As well as Teito."

Teito held his hand up to his head and pulled it forward sharply unleashing a strong string of Zaiphon. "Autumn. You know what happened with Mikage, right?"

I gulped. "Yeah…"

"I'm so sorry, Autumn. The girl before you is no longer the girl you once knew."

"…I know…" My voice broke and I was frozen to the spot where I stood.

Corrine or rather Ayanami, made a dive for me. There was a flash of purple and the Eye of Destiny took over. "You will pay for attempting to harm my Mistress."

"Ugh… Such power…" Corrine/Ayanami muttered as they were forced backwards.

"Stop resisting Mistress. This will be over soon." Autumn muttered as her left hand shook violently.

Teito tackled Corrine from the side and she went flying sideways.

"No!" Autumn screamed out as she fought to gain control again. Her eyes closed and when they opened again they were their normal hazel colour.

"There's no more point in fighting in this body." Corrine cackled evilly. She lifted up her hand and cast a Zaiphon which shattered the wing instantly.

"Corrine!" I screamed out as I raced towards her. Corrine's body fell limp and she fell quickly towards the ground. I caught her just in time before her head hit the ground.

"Corrine…" I muttered tears streaming down my face.

"Autumn…" Corrine muttered weakly as she opened her eyes. She smiled whole-heartedly before her eyes closed again.

"Corrine? Corrine!" I screamed out as I hugged her tightly. As I held her, her body turned to feathers in my arms.

I sat there and stared at my empty hands for some time before Teito came to my side.

"I'm so sorry Autumn. You should get home now."

I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I was frozen to that one place.

Teito bent down and picked me up; bridal style. He carried me all the way home. I stayed silent the entire time. I had nothing to say. I had known Corrine for a very long time. We had been very close friends. Me and Corrine went way back. And now she was gone. Just like that.

I couldn't hold my tears in any longer.

I let it all out on Teito's chest as he carried me home. He stayed silent and accepted the fact that I was in pain.

As we neared my house my Mum heard me crying and she came running.

"What happened?"

"It wad Ayanami. He killed Corrine."

"Oh no. Will you take her upstairs to her room please?"

Teito nodded and my Mum led the way upstairs. Once upstairs he laid me down on my bed. "I'm so sorry, Autumn." Was the last thing I heard before he left.

I spent at least a whole day isolated in my bedroom. I didn't eat of drink anything and I refused to talk to anyone.

I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door and my Mum's voice reached me easily in the silence. "Autumn. I know you don't want to talk to anyone but Teito's here. He really wants to see you."

I didn't respond, but my Mum opened up my door anyway and Teito walked in slowly.

"Hey Autumn." He said casually as he sat down on the side of my bed. My Mum closed the door behind him and I could hear her walking down the stairs.

"I know how you feel Autumn. Believe me I do. And I'm sure that Corrine wouldn't have wanted this. I understand your pain, but Ayanami needs to be stopped. Before he can do this to anyone else."

"H-How do we get to your world?" I spoke for the first time since Corrine's death.

"You'll have to use the Eye of Destiny. According to the ancient text books the Eye of Destiny is the strongest of all three Eyes and it can be used to open portals in the other worlds that are linked with this one."

I sat up slowly; trembling all over. "W-We're leaving today."

"Are you sure? It's rather sudden."

I nodded. "I'll say my good-byes today and then we'll leave."

"What about your friends at school?" He questioned.

"It'll be better this way. I hate good-byes."

"This won't be the last time you see this world, unless you choose otherwise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I still refused to look up. My long brown hair hid my face from view.

"Once you get stronger you'll be able to freely travel from one dimension to the other easily. This doesn't have to be good-bye."

I looked up at him then; knowing full well that I was a complete mess. My hair was soaking wet from crying and was stuck to the sides of my face. My eyes were red and blotchy from crying and tear trails ran down from my eyes.

"So if I get stronger I'll be able to travel freely?"

Teito nodded; not bothered in the slightest by the fact that I was a complete mess.

"It'll take a few weeks until you're strong enough to travel again, but it is definitely possible."

"I feel better now that I know that it doesn't have to be the end. I'll say my good-byes to my parents and tell them that I'll see them again soon."

Teito nodded. "I'm glad you feel better about it now."

I got up from my bed and walked towards the door. "Come on. Let's go."

"Everyone, I'm leaving today."

"What? Already?" My sister, Shona, said in disbelief.

"This doesn't have to be good-bye though. Once I get stronger I'll be able to travel back and forth, whenever I want."

"Really?" My Mum asked.

I nodded. "After I leave I may not be able to come back straight away, but I will come back. I promise."

"Okay. Are you going to get ready then?" My Mum asked as she took in the state I was in.

"Teito?" I look around and find him stood just behind me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm going to have a shower and begin to get ready to leave. Shall I ring you when I'm ready to leave?"

Teito nodded. "See you later."

I showed him out the door and went upstairs to get ready. My younger sister followed me up and stood in my bedroom doorway.

"Autumn~" She sang at me.

"Yeah?" I replied as I began to pack my things together.

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied not wanting to answer properly as I knew she would never let me hear the end of it.

My sister let out a girly giggle before running off downstairs. I let out a long tired sigh. She's not going to let me hear the end of this anyway by the looks of it.

I packed some of my stuff into my spare rucksack such as; clothes, toothbrush, hair stuff and other stuff that I may want during my stay in another world. After I packed everything that I wanted to pack I had a nice hot shower. I then continued to get ready and I went downstairs with my stuff.

I said goodbye to my family and slung my bag onto my back. "If any of my friends ask where I am, will you please tell them that I have gone to stay with another relative for a little while?"

My Mum nodded. "Of course."

"But what if they ask why?" My sister, Shona, pointed out.

"Good point. Tell them that I left because I needed a change of scenery after what happened with C-Corrine…" My voice broke and I trailed off as I remembered what Ayanami did to one of my friends.

"Are you going to call Teito now?" My Mum asked. I wiped my tears from my eyes and gave a weak nod of my head. I pulled out my phone and called the rightful heir to the fallen Raggs kingdom.

"I'm ready to leave now." I say into the phone.

"Will you meet me at the abandoned building site?" He asked.

"Yeah sure see you in a minute." I hang up and put my phone away.

"When will you be able to come back to visit?" My Dad asked.

"I'm not sure… Possibly in a couple of weeks if I work hard enough." I answer as truthfully as I can.

"Okay." My Dad answered.

I gave a final round of good-byes before I walked out.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Teito greeted me casually.

"Tired, anxious, nervous and a bit upset." I answer truthfully.

"Are you sure that you don't want to leave at a later date?" Teito asked genuinely worried for my welfare.

I shook my head. "This isn't about me, Teito. It's about saving the world. How I feel is irrelevant."

"Autumn…" Teito trailed off.

I attempted a smile to try and put him at ease, but if felt fake.

"Seriously, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"So you sure you want to leave?"

Teito asked still not sounding reassured.

"Yeah. Putting if off till a later date will only make things even worse than they already are."

Teito nodded. "I understand. Hold out your left hand and close your eyes."

I did a I was instructed.

"Now take deep breaths and concentrate. Feel the power of the Eye of Destiny. Will yourself to have the power to move between dimensions."

I concentrated as hard as I could and pictured the Barsburg church. I could see Frau, Castor and Labrador riding their Hawkziles across a canyon. Frau was riding at a ridiculous height, as usual.

"Frau, you really shouldn't ride that high. You'll get hurt."

I heard Labrador's voice and there was a flash of purple light. A strong hand gripped hold of my arm.

The next thing I know I'm falling through the sky as I can feel all my energy being drained away.

**A/N I already have the next chapter written out, all I have to do is type it up. So it shouldn't take too long to get to you… A week. Maximum. **

**On another note, the rating of this will go up very soon due to the introduction of a rather perverted bishop. ^^ Well, until next time I bid you farewell!**

**-JazzieLouise **


	5. The arrival the start of a new life?

**A/N Well, here's the five chapter as promised. Please read and enjoy and please please review. I get so happy when I get reviews. Even if it's only one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. You know the drill.**

My energy faded away completely and I lost my hold on reality.

_Normal P.O.V_

Teito and Autumn plummeted through the sky at an incredible speed. Autumn had used up all of her energy and was completely unconscious as she fell through the sky. Teito was still conscious and he was caught by Castor.

"Castor-San?" Teito questioned.

"Welcome back, Teito."

Autumn continued to fall through the air and she crashed straight into Frau. He was knocked straight off his Hawkzile and the two of them went flying across the ground.

"Autumn!" He called out. He jumped off of Castor's Hawkzile and hit the ground running.

"What the? It's rainin' kids again!"

"Be careful." Teito bent down and lifted the unconscious Autumn off of the ground.

"Who is she?" Castor asked as he joined the trio.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Frau asked playfully.

Teito's cheeks flared up a bright pink. "N-No!"

_I'm going to enjoy this… _Frau thought mischievously.

"Is she the host of the Eye of Destiny?" Labrador asked.

Teito nodded. "Her name's Autumn. It seems that the journey here has knocked her unconscious."

"Poor girl…" Labrador muttered.

"We need to get her back to the church before the military come running." Castor said gravely.

"Right." Frau went to pick up the unconscious girl, but Teito beat him to it.

"Huh? What's your problem, dammed brat?" Frau muttered.

"I don't want a perverted bishop carrying her." Teito said calmly.

"Do you honestly think that you'll be able to carry her all the way to the church?" Frau crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"If you would prefer it, I can carry her Teito." Labrador smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Labrador-San." Teito said as he handed Autumn's limp body over to the lilac-haired bishop.

With that the small group made their way back to the church; Frau was in a strop the whole way there.

When they arrived Autumn was put down on the guest bed. Everyone crowded round the bed. This included; Teito, Frau, Castor, Labrador and the three nuns.

"Oi! Wake up dammed brat!" Frau shouted.

Teito punched him in the side of the head. "Don't shout at her! Do you have any idea what she's been through?"

"Whoa! Touchy! What's she been through then?"

"She found out that she's an orphan and her best friend was killed by Ayanami! She's just been forced to leave the world that she grew up in!" Teito shouted out.

_1__st__ person point of view._

"Teito, can you please stop shouting? I've got a really bad headache." I sat up slowly with a hand held over my forehead.

"Oh. Sorry Autumn." Teito apologised sincerely.

I tilted my head back and opened up my bright hazel eyes. They were met by Frau's bright azure eyes.

"Oh, hello perverted bishop." I responded calmly.

"What?" Frau shouted out.

Labrador and Castor burst out laughing.

"Aww~" The three nuns sung out at once. They got right in my face and started fawning over me.

"You're so pretty~" Athena sang.

"What's your name~?" Rosalie sung.

"A-Autumn." I responded not liking all of the attention that was on me.

"Ahh~! Such a beautiful name~!" They all sang at once.

"Ow… My head…" I muttered as my head vibrated with the sound of their singing.

"I'm so sorry!" Rosalie said as she tucked me back under the covers again. She placed a hand over my head. "Your burning up…"

"You should get some more rest." Athena spoke gently.

"Everyone out!" Libelle pushed everyone towards the door.

"Thanks…" I managed to mutter before I found myself drifting off again.

I awoke some time later to a cold hand across my forehead.

"Oh. You're awake."

I looked around for the source of the voice to see Labrador smiling down at me.

"Hi Labrador-San." I muttered weakly.

"You seem to know a lot about this world."

I nodded. "Did Teito tell you?"

He nodded. "Here drink this." He held out a small spoonful of a weird purple substance.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a herbal remedy. It's made from Lavender and Chamomile. It'll help to calm the pain in your head and body."

"Thanks…" I muttered as I took the spoon off of him.

"You're welcome."

The three nuns came running in at that point. "Is the little lamb awake yet?"

I looked over at the nuns. _Please don't start singing again… _I pleaded.

"Please keep quiet. Autumn is still recovering from the sudden loss of energy." Labrador held a finger to his lips to further emphasise his point.

Rosalie walked in with a tray of food. "I have some breakfast ready for you, Autumn-San."

"How long have I been unconscious for?" I thought aloud.

"Nearly for a whole day." Labrador answered.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

Labrador nodded. "You lost a lot of energy during the travel between dimensions. The fact that you had to bring Teito along as well didn't help matters."

"Where is Teito?" I wondered.

"He's eating breakfast in the main hall. He said he'd come by to check on you afterward."

I got out of bed slowly and walked over to the window. "Wow… This place is amazing…" I muttered as I stood there awe-stricken by the sight.

"I know." Labrador said as he joined me.

"Would it be alright if I took a look around?" I ask eager to explore.

"I think it would be best if you wait for Frau and Teito to come back. We don't really want you wandering around alone."

"Oh. It's because of Kor and Ayanami, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Labrador answered.

"Autumn, where did you get your clothes from?" Rosalie asked as she joined me and Labrador at the window.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing my black boots, black jeans and a basic t-shirt. "Oh. These kind of clothes are very common in the world where I came from."

"Kyaa~ I want them!" Rosalie sung.

I covered my ears. "You guys are nuns right? Are you even allowed to wear stuff like this?"

"Autumn has a point." Labrador answered calmly.

"Oh…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Hey Lab!" Frau called out as he entered the room, closely followed by Teito.

"How you feeling stupid girl brat?" Frau asked as he joined us.

"I'm fine. Stupid girl brat?" I questioned. "Is that what you have decided to call me?"

"Yeah. Teito is stupid short brat and you're stupid girl brat 'cause you're actually taller than Teito which is pretty funny."

Teito growled at this remark and jumped up to hit the tall bishop on the head.

"Well I'll just continue to call you stupid perverted bishop then."

"You dropped yourself into that one, Frau." Labrador replied calmly.

Frau growled at this and gave Labrador and me an evil look.

"My name's Autumn. How about you just call me Autumn and I'll call you bishop Frau?" I answered smoothly.

"Fine. But I'm still going to call _you_ stupid brat." Frau pointed straight at Teito.

"Then I'll just continue to call you a perverted, porn obsessed bishop!" Teito puffed out his cheeks.

"You've just been nailed, bishop Frau." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Came his reply.

"Can I explore now?" I asked.

Labrador nodded and turned to Frau and Teito. "I've said that Autumn can explore, but if only you two go with her."

"Oh great. I've got to wander around with Autumn _and _the chibi brat." Frau muttered seemingly annoyed.

"I'll go instead then." Labrador answered. "Do you like flowers, Autumn?"

I nodded.

"Come on then. I'll show you the gardens. Are you coming Teito?" Labrador asked kindly.

Teito nodded and followed us out.

Labrador led us through the church grounds and I stared in awe at my surroundings. I know I've seen the church before, but seeing it before my eyes like this is amazing.

"It's so peaceful here…" I muttered as I gazed around.

Labrador smiled sweetly. "The gardens are this way."

I was just about to follow him when a white bony thing flew at my face.

**A/N Sorry, that wasn't a very eventful chapter was it? I think it may be the shortest chapter yet… I promise though, the next chapter **_**will**_** be longer. I think I may throw Ayanami into the next chapter… Or maybe not. I actually have no idea where this story is heading. I'm making it up as I go along. ^^ Autumn will be discovering her memories next chapter though, for definite. That should be interesting. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Look forward to the (possible) entrance of Ayanami! ^^**

**-JazzieLouise**


	6. The arrival of unwanted guests?

**A/N Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've had so much stuff to deal with… I won't bother to list it all as we'll be here all day. Thanks for being so patient. Well, enjoy!**

_Tell me your wishes… I will grant them for you…_ An ominous voice sounded out and I froze in pure shock.

Labrador instantly shot out vines and securely immobilised the small, bony Kor.

"You sure seem to attract a lot of these things." Labrador said as he caught yet another one.

I stood there in shock. "Are those Kors?"

Labrador nodded. "You have a wide knowledge of this world."

I nodded. Not really wanting to explain to him how I acquired such knowledge. Explaining it to Teito was one thing, but explaining it to one of the 07 Ghosts was a different matter entirely.

Teito was instantly stood by my side. "Are you okay Autumn?" He asked seemingly concerned.

I blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were just attacked by a Kor." Teito said.

"I'm fine thanks it didn't have chance to touch me. Thanks for your concern."

"Oh your welcome." Was all that Teito was able to say.

"We're here." Labrador said breaking apart the awkward silence and tension between me and Teito.

I took in my surroundings with awe. "Wow… It's amazing." It really was amazing. There were flowers everywhere. All of different varieties and they all looked extremely healthy. "Do you care for these flowers, Labrador-san?"

"Yes. Don't they look happy?" He answered as he took a hold of a flower delicately between his finger and thumb; observing it intently.

I nodded. "They all look so healthy."

"Then it shall be the perfect place for your grave." We all turned around sharply at the sound of this new voice.

A small boy with bright pink hair in a plait and one singular bright pink eye and an eye patch, stood a metre away with a small smirk across his face.

"Kuroyuri." I instantly recognised the small boy with the evil smirk.

"Oh? You know who I am. Well, that saves the introductions. It means that I can get my mission over and done with that much sooner." He smirked evilly and giggled madly.

"What is your mission?" I asked; curious as to what he could possibly be after.

"Oh? Is it not obvious? I'm here to retrieve the Eye of Destiny and to kill you all." Kuroyuri made a hand gesture to include the church's flower garden. "This place will be your grave."

Labrador instantly shot out more of his vines. Kuroyuri laughed and chopped the vines up with his sword. "Do you really think that such a pathetic attack will work on me?"

Labrador jumped backwards quickly as Kuroyuri attacked with his Zaiphon.

Kuroyuri ran at me and the Eye of Destiny took over. I was powerless to do anything about it. The power overwhelmed me and flooded through my system. My head snapped back and I let it control me.

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V _

Autumn's eyes snapped open and they shone a vibrant and bright purple; just like amethysts. Her face warped into a twisted smile as she glanced at Kuroyuri. "Are you the pathetic imbecile who requested the death sentence?"

Kuroyuri glared back. "You will pay for saying that Destiny."

"Oh? You dare use a Goddess's name so casually? You will pay for your insolence." Autumn's arm snapped out suddenly and she launched a very powerful Zaiphon at Kuroyuri.

Kuroyuri blocked it with a Zaiphon attack of his own but Autumn's Zaiphon was too powerful. The force of the collision sent him flying backwards into a wall. He pulled himself back up and smiled manically. "I'm not through yet."

"Oh? You're asking for more punishment? Rushing your death is never a good option. Kuroyuri, puppet for the Chief Of Staff, Ayanami."

"H-How do you know about Ayanami-Sama?" Kuroyuri asked shocked. His manic grin was replaced with a look of pure terror.

Autumn's grin only widened in response to Kuroyuri's fear. "Oh please. I'm a Goddess. I can clearly see the thread of fate that connects you both. If I injure you, Ayanami will also be injured. You should take that into consideration before you go around insulting a Goddess."

Kuroyuri froze dead. He gritted his teeth and threw yet another Zaiphon attack at Autumn. Autumn cut through the Zaiphon with her hand like it was paper. She cast a Zaiphon towards the ground, jumped on it and took off into the air.

Kuroyuri was close on her heels. He launched several Zaiphon attacks into the sky but she dodged them effortlessly gliding from side to side with extreme ease.

Autumn flew higher into the air before she spun around suddenly. She unleashed a powerful Zaiphon and it crashed into Kuroyuri with full force. It sent him flying back down to Earth.

Kuroyuri hit the ground hard and went skidding across it. He hit a nearby tree hard and his head flopped forward.

Autumn flew back down and landed on the ground in front of Kuroyuri. She flicked her wrist and a deadly Zaiphon locked around his neck.

_I'm so sorry, Ayanami-Sama. I'm not a match for the Eye of Destiny after all…_ Kuroyuri thought weakly as he could feel his conscience sleeping away.

Kuroyuri fell unconscious and his body slumped over sideways.

Satisfied, the Eye of Destiny gave up its hold on Autumn. She swayed slightly before crumpling over and falling down to the floor.

"Autumn!" Teito cried out as he rushed over to the unconscious girl. Labrador followed closely and kept an eye on the unconscious Kuroyuri.

"This isn't good. The Eye of Destiny is very strong, but Autumn isn't yet mentally or physically strong enough to deal with such a vast amount of power." Labrador rested a gloved hand across Autumn's head. "She's burning up again. I knew it was too soon for her to go out, but she seemed so lively…"

Frau and Castor came running over. "We heard a lot of noise. What happened?" Castor asked as they arrived near the trio.

Labrador nodded in the direction of Kuroyuri's unconscious figure. "Ayanami is already sending people out. When he discovers that Kuroyuri lost, it won't be long before Ayanami himself shows up."

"What happened to Autumn?" Frau asked as he bent down to join them on the ground.

Teito lifted Autumn's head off of the floor and swept her hair back.

"Did she take on Kuroyuri alone?" Castor asked.

Labrador nodded. "After the Eye of Destiny took over there was nothing Autumn could do. The strain this fight has put on Autumn's body proved too much to handle. The fact that she was still weak from the journey here didn't help matters." Labrador summarised as he stared down at the unconscious girl.

Autumn's eyelids fluttered before opening slowly.

_1__st__ Person P.O.V_

I opened my eyes to come face to face with several people who were staring at me. The first thing I noticed was Teito's relieved face. I then noticed Labrador, Castor and Frau staring at me with worried expressions on their faces.

The next thing I noticed was a huge gust of wind and the humming of engines. I looked to the left and everyone else did as well.

The final thing I noticed was the familiar purple-haired, smirking, guy that stood on top of the plane. Chief Of Staff Ayanami. A growl ripped free from my throat.

"Hello. We meet at last Princess Autumn." His smirk grew wider as the plane came down to land.

My growl intensified and Teito looked at me worriedly.

"Is that any way to treat your new Master, Princess?" Ayanami jumped off of the plane and landed smoothly on the ground a few feet from where I still lay in Teito's arms.

**A/N Sorry that it's a little short, but I thought this was a good place to leave it. Anyway I hope all you Ayanami fans out there are happy now. He's finally arrived to make matters more complicated - as he usually does. Now that exams are over, for a little while anyway, I should be able to get the next chapter out to you sooner than the last one. So please be patient! **

**I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to review this chapter and let me know what you think of it. Constructive feedback is very useful to me. **

**Well, see you next chapter! **

**-JazzieLouise**


End file.
